Cause and Effect
by Midnight's Star
Summary: The Doctor has to learn that his actions have consequences.
1. Pretty in Pink

The Doctor raced down the TARDIS corridors, excitement lighting up his face.

He had just thought of the perfect place to take Rose for a little holiday and couldn't wait to tell her. The last trip he had taken her on ended with pissed off dictators, prison, escapes, and running for their lives, so he felt like they could use a little break.

Once he reached her room he threw the door open without warning (not that he ever gave warnings), and leapt onto her bed. Glancing around he mentally sighed. Out of all of the rooms on his ship this was his favorite. The walls were pink and covered in photos and the floor was cluttered with clothes. The bed he was currently sprawled across was fluffy and soft and perfect. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the pink and yellow human glaring down at him from her position on the bed.

The fact that she was there wasn't out of the ordinary, and neither was the fact that she was glaring. It was just why that had him so confused, normally she didn't glare until after he started talking, and then he smelt it. The aroma of strawberries, flowers, and various other body sprays and lotions, were overpowered by one very awful, very strong one. Acetone.

To his horror the Doctor saw a huge pink stain covering everything on the bed…including him. The nail polish had tipped over when he jumped on the bed, causing a huge mess that would never come out of whatever it landed on. Both Rose and the Doctor scrambled off the bed before their clothes got anymore ruined.

"You just had to jump didn't you?" Rose demanded as she tried to scrub off the bright pink splotches on her duvet.

"Weeeell, it's not like I knew you were coloring your nails…." The Doctor looked at her with his most pathetic expression, trying to get pity. Rose gave him another hard glare.

"Like that would've stopped you." Rose muttered darkly as her attempts to get the stains out became more desperate.

After a few more minutes of frantic scrubbing Rose gave up on the impossible task.

"Alright, let's go." Rose sighed.

The Doctor perked up immediately.

"Oh Rose you are going to love this place! When the wind blows the trees actually sing!" He walked to the door and turned around to see Rose standing with her hands on her hips and an impatient look in her eye.

"Doctor you just ruined all of my bedding, including-" She pulled the sheets off the bed and pointed "- the mattress. It will forever be pink and smell awful. Not to mention that I am now out of my favorite polish."

The Doctor gulped. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Rose….what are you saying?"

"Oh I think you know. "

His worse fears were realized in her next words.

"Doctor we are going shopping."


	2. Getting ready

**A/N Thank you everybody for all the great reviews! It makes me so happy that you guys like the story!**

**This chapter is a tad different than the last one, and was kinda difficult for me to write, but I need it to help set up the rest of the story.**

The Doctor was pacing in the control room with a sour look on his face, waiting for his (no longer favorite) companion to finish getting ready. His head was still reeling from the sudden change in events. One moment he was going to take her to a beautiful planet with singing trees, and now he is being forced into shopping. He was used to things not turning out as planned, but he would rather be in any of those life-or-death situations than something so.…girly and….domestic.

He thought grimly to himself with great certainty that this was how he was going to die. Unlike any other situation he had been in during all of his adventures, this one had no escape, and he knew it. After 900 years of travelling time and space, fighting aliens, and saving the universe, he was going to be killed by shops. He groaned out loud when he remembered his feeble attempts to get out of this.

After the nail polish fiasco he had immediately tried to convince Rose that there was no need to go shopping, and that the TARDIS had all the beds and bed linens she could ever need. Unfortunately for him, that resulted in Rose calling him a pervert for having that many beds, and then getting shooed out of her room so she could change.

Growing nervous and impatient the Doctor decided to go ahead and enter the coordinates and start the dematerialization sequence, instead of waiting for her to enter the control room, like he normally would. He ran around the console flipping switches, pulling levers, and mashing buttons, and the TARDIS began to shake and rock around while making a familiar wheezing sound. After a moment everything became calm.

The Doctor pulled himself out of the captain's chair (which he had fallen into during all the motion) and started to walk towards the door. From behind him he heard Rose mumble a curse. He turned around in surprise to see her sprawled out on the floor.

"You could've warned me." She said as she got up. "I would've been able to grab onto something."

Her words didn't register as he saw what she had changed into. Her polish covered sweats and hoodie had been replaced with low slung jeans and a black tee. The outfit as a whole showcased her curves perfectly. Her shoes though, as usual, were perfect for running, just in case.

As reality finally came back to him the Doctor gave her wide grin and stretched out his hand.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were in here."

"S'Okay. No harm done." Rose shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his hand. Together they ran to the door.

_'Maybe'_ The Doctor pondered as he glanced over at Rose again _'This day won't be so bad after all'_

He threw open the door and they stepped out into the busy streets of London.


End file.
